


Adolescence

by BigBoyParty



Series: Adolescence [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan lives in a mobile home, Burger King - Freeform, Chan has a dark past and a Lot of plants, Chan has an unnamed std, Chan's missing a tooth this is Vital Information, Community College, Explicit Consent, Hair Pulling, M/M, Porn with Feelings, SWEET BOYS, Seungmin's a mean nerd, Sweat, Teasing, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: “So when are you gonna nut up and fuck me already?” Seungmin asked, sinking a chicken nugget into his little packet of honey mustard. Chan nearly choked, staring at Seungmin with wide eyes as one single pickle slid out from his burger, but the younger just looked at him expectantly, “well?”Chan laughed and dug his tongue into the gap where his left canine used to be, “I don't know, Seungmin. Do you want me to make you an appointment?”--Seungmin's in community college because he's smart enough to save his money. Chan's in community college because he's trying to leave his past behind. They're not ready to grow up yet, but they make a home for themselves in each other's embrace.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Series: Adolescence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743136
Comments: 19
Kudos: 188





	Adolescence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's something sweet for you. I love these boys. I don't even have to put any warnings on it this time.  
> Lmk if you guys want more, I had like a quarter of a sequel started but then I didn't feel like finishing it lmao

Seungmin met Chan in English 102. He met him when his blonde hair was frizzy and half-grown out, thick dark roots reaching about an inch or two in length. He met him when he had a couple embarrassing tattoos and a shitty fast food job. Seungmin met him when he walked in, and Chan was first in the class. Quiet, a little twitchy, drumming on his desk with one chewed-up pen. And Chan met Seungmin too, because they sat together.

“Is this seat taken?” Seungmin had asked, strolling confidently up right next to Chan. Chan laughed,

“No, it’s open.” And Seungmin sat. Chan had probably expected Seungmin to be more social, given how he chose to sit next to the only other classmate in the room, but Seungmin just pulled out his book and sat, reading, in silence.

Chan was lucky he met Seungmin in English 102. Ten years ago, when he was 19 like Seungmin was now, Chan probably wasn’t worth meeting. His counselor’s always reminding him not to think like that, but he couldn’t help it lately. He was different then. He partied more and did less. He showed up to his job high and burned the food. He woke up high, he fell asleep high. At some point, he and his friends started selling and moved into some shitty apartment together. At some point things got really dark, and somehow he climbed his way out of them, and now he was here.

“I feel like most people would have picked a seat without anyone next to them,” Chan murmured, flipping open a notebook and scratching some lines out in the margin. Seungmin just smiled.

“You seemed nice.” He turned a page. Chan smiled gently and fidgeted under the table.

Seungmin liked Chan. He said smart things in class, and ever since that first day he was happy to see Chan in his usual seat, blushing in his usual way when Seungmin sat next to him. Seungmin was in community college because it was cheaper, and he really didn’t need a better reason than that. Chan was in community college because he worked during the day and he hadn’t been in classes since highschool. He thought it would be a good way to start.

Over time, the two started spending time together outside of class. Seungmin would catch Chan ducking into the library and chase after him, shouting Chan’s name so loud the elder jumped and wheeled around. They’d study together, Seungmin helping Chan pick apart the dense language in his legal texts, Chan holding Seungmin’s biochemistry textbook so he couldn’t see the answers and quizzing him on important topics. They laughed together, and talked about their childhoods, and soon enough Seungmin was backed up against some untouched French books in the back of the library with Chan’s lips against his own. Chan’s rough hands on his sides, pushing up under his shirt. Seungmin’s warm skin under his grasp.

“Oh,” Seungmin murmured with a smile once their lips parted.

“Sorry-”

“Do it again.” Chan’s eyes wavered a little, taking in Seungmin’s smooth skin and mischievous little smile, and then he was doing it again. Pushing his palms down Seungmin’s back and squeezing his flat ass. 

After that, they spent even more time together. Chan’s hand would fall on Seungmin’s narrow thigh during class and Seungmin would massage his thumb under the table. They’d walk to the Burger King just off campus and Seungmin would mock Chan for buying his meal: as if 1 dollar chicken nuggets were the new romantic dinner date. But he’d still smile and let Chan pull his roughed-up blue fabric wallet out (he’s had it since second grade) and pay for everything anyway. Then they would chat across the table.

“So when are you gonna nut up and fuck me already?” Seungmin asked one of those days, sinking a chicken nugget into his little packet of honey mustard. Chan nearly choked, staring at Seungmin with wide eyes as one single pickle slid out from his burger, but the younger just looked at him expectantly, “well?” 

Chan laughed and dug his tongue into the gap where his left canine used to be, “I don't know, Seungmin. Do you want me to make you an appointment?”

Seungmin was grinning, “Yeah, why not?”

So that’s how Seungmin found his way here, eventually, under the guise of helping Chan edit his final for his legal research and writing course. Chan was funny. Seungmin knew how bad the older man wanted him, he felt his eyes on him all the time, and Chan could never hide how red his ears got when his mind wandered during class, but he would never show it without some kind of excuse. Seungmin figured they could only make out in the back of the library so many times, so he promised Chan he would focus on the essay and had the elder drive him out to his home at Elderwood Mobile Court. (Chan had tried to convince Seungmin they should go back to his place instead, a suggestion the younger immediately scoffed at and shot down: “You’re 29 years old and you’re telling me you’d rather fuck me in my mom’s apartment than your own home.” Seungmin was always harsh like this. He liked making Chan blush.)

It really wasn’t as bad as Chan made it sound. The whole car ride there (and it was a longer drive than expected), Chan had been lowering Seungmin’s expectations: “I didn’t get a chance to clean anything,” “It’s really a small place,” “It’s not well-air conditioned.” Seungmin just laughed and massaged Chan’s thigh under the dashboard. The park was pretty small, a couple mobile homes clustered together a little too close for comfort but not close enough to be a big problem. Chan’s was a sort of pale tan on the outside, a little doormat in the gravel at the bottom of the steps leading up the door.

“It’s really not much,” Chan was still rattling on as he stood in front of the door and fished in the pocket for his keys. 

“Uh-huh.” Chan got the door unlocked and even had it cracked open as he continued talking,

“And I didn’t know I was gonna have you over today so I didn’t, like, clean up much or anything so it probably won’t be what you’re used to.”

“Oh my god.” Seungmin climbed the steps, put his hands on Chan’s ass, and pushed him through the door.

The first thing Seungmin noticed was the plants. They were everywhere. Hostas in front of the living room window, casting a vague green light over the room, lilies and orchids in the kitchen window, ferns on the table. Everywhere. 

“Ooh.” Seungmin stood in the center of the living room/dining room/laundry room and turned around, “Plants.” Chan laughed self-consciously,

“Yeah. Plants,” already kicking off his shoes and grabbing a small watering can off the countertop.

“I didn’t realize you were that kind of gay.” Chan never stopped laughing around Seungmin. At first, the younger found it kind of condescending, but now Chan’s laughter faded into the background like just another way of breathing. Chan pulled a yellow tub out of the cabinet, stirring a few scoops of white powder into the watering can.

“I’m not really,” Chan spoke as he walked around all 378 square feet of his home, prodding at soil and watering the plants, “I wanted to get a dog, but I figured that was a lot of responsibility and I should probably start with something a little easier.” Chan flipped over a leaf on one of his plants, inspecting a collection of dark spots on its underside and turning it towards the light, “It feels good having something to take care of.”

“How many more do you need to have before you’re dog-worthy?” Chan shrugged and looked around at all 28 of his houseplants,

“I don't know. Maybe five or six.”

Chan disappeared into his bedroom to water a few more plants, shutting Seungmin out behind them, and by the time he re-emerged, Seungmin was digging through the elder’s fridge.

“Oh, help yourself.” Seungmin emerged victorious with a cheese stick, crossed about 4 feet into the living room, and flopped down on Chan’s little couch.

“I did.” He peeled open his snack and held out one hand expectantly, “Essay.”

Seungmin was unlike anyone Chan had ever met. Seungmin was firey and mean, but never in a way that hurt. He had this evil little smile, red pen tracing along the lines of Chan’s essay as he corrected it and read aloud all the simple errors and none of the ones which resulted from Chan’s poor grasp on grammar. Chan had never invited people to his home before. He always thought it was too small, but somehow Seungmin fit right in. His dark red hair bled into the color of Chan’s couch, socked feet crossed at the ankle. Seungmin was cute, and him caring for Chan was a given. Chan never felt someone caring for him would be assumed before.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Seungmin snapped, clicking his pen and turning a page.

Chan laughed, “Yeah maybe I should.” Sengmin looked pretty like this, brows furrowed and the sun from Chan’s tiny window casting a golden tone over his face. “I can’t believe I’m having a 19 year old edit my law essay.”

“I can’t believe I’m editing a 29 year old’s law essay.”

Chan ate two cheese sticks at once and soon enough Seungmin finished his line edits and joined Chan at the tiny kitchen table. He handed off the essay, going over everything in detail, and answering every question Chan threw at him. And Chan threw a lot of questions at him. After a certain point it felt almost like Chan was just throwing questions out for the sake of continuing the conversation, moving from citation advice and grammar questions to questions which sounded something like: “Oh, uh, yeah, and did you um. Did you like the um. Sentence there. Did you think that one was good too?” Seungmin was patient. He smiled and went through every question Chan could come up with, gently squeezing the older man’s forearm and feeling the thin fuzz of his hair. For one delicious moment, Chan ran out of things to ask about, and Seungmin climbed into his lap.

“Do you have any more questions?” Seungmin asked, tilting Chan’s head up slightly with one hand on his jaw. Chan opened his mouth, then shut it. He placed his hands gingerly on Seungmin’s back and squeezed him with a shy smile. Seungmin rolled his eyes and pulled the older man into a kiss.

Seungmin tasted so perfect. His tongue was warm and sour, lingering in the gap between Chan’s teeth and digging into his gum. Chan sunk back into his chair and held the younger against him, hips narrow and warm in his lap. He wanted to do so much to Seungmin. He wanted to grab his hips and keep squeezing tighter and tighter until he felt Seungmin’s skin bruise beneath his grasp. Chan took a deep breath and loosened his grip.

“Sorry,” he murmured when Seungmin broke the kiss. 

Seungmin rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through Chan’s frizzy hair. “I hope you won’t be apologizing like that all night.” 

Chan was shaking a little, and he couldn’t entirely figure out why. He let his hands travel up and down Seungmin’s back.

“I just don't want to ruin it.” 

Seungmin smiled and pulled Chan into another kiss, painfully brief, “Don't worry, Chan.” He tilted his head and leaned into the elder’s neck, kissing all along the jaw and down the side of his throat, feeling out the line where his faint stubble transitioned into warm, salty skin. “I’m a big boy.”

Seungmin’s lips continued their journey. His teeth dug in sometimes, eliciting the softest moans from the elder. He let his hands travel down Chan’s warm sides, then up under his shirt where he discovered the skin was just as overheated and sweaty as he had been hoping. Seungmin’s long fingers ruffled through Chan’s happy trail, tapping along Chan’s ribs so softly the elder shivered and erupted in goosebumps. Chan was moaning already, soft and low, the sound of his breath somehow dirty in Seungmin’s ears. He shifted his hips slightly, the weight of Seungmin in his lap only the slightest relief to his hardening dick. Seungmin’s hands traveled up higher, palms pressing flat to Chan’s chest, exposing all of his glistening abdomen. He stopped sucking on Chan’s neck to duck a little lower, and the curve of his back felt far less uncomfortable once he started sucking on Chan’s nipple and heard the elder moan.

“Jesus Christ, Seungmin,” Chan murmured. His voice was gravelly like this, heavy from the heat and the gasping of his breath as Seungmin caught his nipples gently between his teeth and tongue. Seungmin tested him, his thumb sweaty on Chan’s right nipple as he clamped his teeth down on the left. Chan’s hand tightened, pulling Seungmin’s hair. Chan could feel Seungmin smiling against his skin. Seungmin bit down harder, making Chan yelp and yank the younger man away by his hair.

This time, Chan didn’t apologize. Still held back by Chan’s fist in his hair, Seungmin smiled. His eyes were dark and shining. Chan released, and Seungmin pulled his shirt off over his head, leaning back into the elder and locking their lips together. Chan strained up into Seungmin’s lips, up against his ass, arms crossing around the narrow diameter of Seungmin’s back. He pulled the younger man closer and followed his lead, letting his lips brush down Seungmin’s tan skin and close over one of his nipples. Chan didn’t bite though, he moved softly. His hands were firm on Seungmin’s skin, roaming over his hips and stomach, up his back. He settled in with one hand on the back of Seungmin’s neck and one on the younger’s ass, squeezing him and guiding his hips as the two men slowly ground against each other.

Seungmin never knew how Chan worked. He was like a puzzle: He was cocky and insecure at once. He wanted to be a law student, but he spent more of his time listening to edm than studying. He was one of the most gorgeous people Seungmin had ever seen, with his missing canine and poorly-kept bleached hair, and Seungmin just didn’t know why. Seungmin didn’t know why he felt so good in Chan’s arms. Maybe if Chan kept pressing his soft lips against Seungmin’s skin like that, he could start to figure it out.

“Wanna do it on the table?” 

That was a surprise, too.

Seungmin grinned and agreed immediately, hoisting himself back onto the counter with Chan’s lips following the whole time. Chan kissed down his stomach, a secret little smile revealing his missing tooth. “Now you’re confident, huh?” Seungmin remarked, combing his fingers through Chan’s hair as the elder bit into the skin below his belly button. Chan fumbled with Seungmin’s fly, tugging at his jeans until they finally came free, pulling them off over his feet. 

Seungmin liked the summer, so he didn’t mind that Chan’s home was warm. He let himself relax back on the table, propped up on one sweat-sticky hand while Chan nuzzled into his crotch. Chan was breathing heavily, Seungmin could see his back moving under his old band t-shirt. He pressed his hand over Seungmin’s crotch, massaging him while he climbed onto the table. And then Chan was sweating on top of Seungmin and Seungmin was grinning underneath him, small and fiery and impossibly beautiful. Chan kissed him briefly, then kissed him again, and again. Seungmin giggled and squeezed his ass.

“Are you gonna take your clothes off too or do I have to do all the work around here?” Chan blushed and dug his tongue into the gap between his teeth.

“Okay, but you have to promise not to say anything.” 

Seungmin laughed, “My lips are sealed.”

With that, Chan left another kiss on Seungmin’s lips and climbed off of him, disappearing into his bedroom. He left the door open behind him and rooted through his sock drawer. God he was so fucking sweaty.

“What are you doing?” Seungmin called from the other room, and Chan paused his searching for a moment,

“Getting condoms!” There was a pause, during which Chan ripped his shirt off over his head and discarded it on the floor, pushing aside unmatched socks to uncover the box of Trojans he hadn’t touched in who knows how long.

“...I’m clean!” Seungmin called out again.

“I’m not.”

“Oh, alright, fair enough sorry.” Chan laughed. He fished out an old bottle of cheap lube and glanced at his reflection. God, his hair looked like shit. His body didn’t look half bad though, he’d managed to stay in shape in spite of all the fast food. It had been almost a year since he’d had sex, maybe more, and all of his nerves were on fire thinking of Seungmin sprawled out on the table for him. He slapped on some deodorant, just in case, and wiggled out of his pants. Okay, not bad. He turned around and glanced at his ass. Not bad.

Seungmin flopped around on the table, running his fingers over his lips and thinking about Chans hands on him again. Seungmin had fucked older men before, but Chan was different. He was sweet. Seungmin stared up at the ceiling and slowly slid his legs apart, feeling the sweat skid along the tabletop. He felt like a sunning iguana in heat like this.

Chan practically strutted back into the central room, his clothes exchanged for a pair of tight black boxer-briefs. “Look who’s back,” Seungmin commented, earning a smile and a little blush from Chan. Seungmin noticed a few shitty stick-and-pokes, band logos and hearts and words along Chans ribs and thighs, but nothing too embarrassing.

Until Chan did a sad little twirl, and Seungmin saw it: a Huge and absolutely Hideous tiger. It was poorly placed, climbing crookedly from Chan’s left shoulder to his right hip. The colors were patchy and faded, orange more like an infected bruise than a tiger’s stripes. But by far the best(worst) part of Chan’s tattoo was the tiger’s cross-eyed expression. Seungmin managed not to laugh, but he couldn’t hide his little smirk when Chan turned around with an expectant look.

“Meow,” Seungmin commented, and Chan pushed him back onto the table. Chan climbed on top of him and kissed him deeply, feeling the warmth of the younger’s body underneath him. He grabbed Seungmin’s hips and ground their cocks together, feeling their sweaty skin slide. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Seungmin murmured. He knew they were Chan’s favorite words to hear, and Chan bit into his shoulder. Chan’s fingers pushed past Seungmin’s waistband and squeezed his bare ass, moaning low against Seungmin’s lips. Seungmin smiled and moaned back, let Chan leave bruises all along his neck and shoulders until the elder pulled away and just stared down at him. Chan ground Seungmin’s hips against him and watched his face with eyes dark and wild. 

But Seungmin could be dark and wild too. He scratched his nails down Chans back, right over that ugly tiger, and pulled Chan’s underwear down. He felt the weight of Chan’s cock against him, slipping over the top of his own underwear occasionally and coating his lower stomach in precum. The table rattled underneath them."Are you gonna fuck me or what?" Seungmin murmured, grinding up against Chan as the elder ground down against him

"Oh my god."

"What!" Chan laughed and rolled his eyes and dug his tongue into his gums, his usual half-frustrated behavior, before clamoring off of the table. He grabbed Seungmin under the knees and yanked him so his hips hung off the end of the table, toes barely touching the floor. Chan yanked Seungmin's briefs down before bending the younger's legs back so he could get underneath him.

Seungmin figured he could spend hours like this. His back resting against a warm wooden surface, a beautiful man pushing his knees back and pressing his tongue and lips against his ass. He must have been sweating a lot, he could feel the way his thighs slid on Chan's shoulders, but Chan didn't seem to care. He traced the sweat up from Seungmin's tailbone and let himself drool onto the younger's hole, penetrating first with his tongue, then with a finger, then two. 

Chan was good. Seungmin didn't know why he was surprised by that, but he didn't have much time for questioning his thoughts before Chan was reaching for a bottle of lube and letting the liquid drip down to his fingertips from just behind Seungmin's balls. Every time he pushed his fingers in they went a little deeper, a little smoother. They angled up against Seungmin's prostate and Seungmin was trembling and moaning and cursing under his breath.

“Feel good?” Chan spoke low and a little hoarse already, as if just the sight of Seungmin stretching around his fingers was enough to take his breath away.

“Yeah. Fuck. Fuck yeah,” Seungmin stammered. Chan laughed and smacked his thigh, watching how Seungmin flinched and clenched around his fingers.

“You want my cock?” Seungmin’s thighs were tensing, but he still had the mental clarity to roll his eyes at the phrasing and snap back,

“Go ahead, tiger.” Chan pulled Seungmin’s hand away from where it was toying with his lip and kissed him. Brief, sweet, and warm.

Chan managed to pull himself away from Seungmin long enough to retrieve a condom from the box he’d set on the table beside them. He fumbled with it for a minute, the wrapper slipping between his lube-coated fingers. “You good?” Seungmin called, his eyes wandering over the bumps in the ceiling and fingers gently tracing his stomach.

“Yeah,” Chan wiped his hand on his thigh and trapped the corner of the wrapper between his fingertips, “Lube hands.” He finally ripped it open, earning a cheer from Seungmin. Chan rolled on the condom and pressed his cock against Seungmin’s hole. Seungmin was fucking tiny, but there was a certain power in the evil little grin across his face. Chan stroked his thumb over Seungmin’s skin and pushed his way in slowly, feeling every ripple of Seungmin’s muscles.

“God,” Chan murmured, moving slowly. Seungmin hummed softly and hooked his legs around Chan’s back. He let his mouth drop open a little, still half-smiling, and let out a little rattling breath when Chan bottomed out inside him. Chan stayed put for a while. He ran one rough hand over Seungmin’s smooth stomach and chest. Seungmin smiled up at him. He clenched once around Chan’s cock, and the elder laughed.

“Oh you felt that?”

“Yeah.” Chan came down to his elbows, hovering over Seungmin’s face and kissing him sweetly. Seungmin bit his lip and clenched a couple more times.

“Hang on, I’m doing morse code.”

Chan laughed and kissed Seungmin again, longer now, sucking on his lower lip as he started fucking into him slowly. Inch by inch, Chan built up a rhythm from stillness. Seungmin was used to being impatient, but there was something special about being fucked slow like this. Chan sucked on his neck and Seungmin moaned high and soft. Pretty. He craned his neck to suck on Chan in return, sinking his sharp little teeth. Chan tugged his hair when Seungmin bit down particularly hard, which only prompted Seungmin to bite harder and clench tighter. It was a kind of game, a never ending cycle where the two of them pushed each other harder and harder, sweating on the kitchen table.

“Fuck,” Chan murmured, his fingers all wound up in Seungmin’s hair and muscles jumping under Seungmin’s grasp, “You’re so fucking tight.”

“Thanks, I do a lot of kegels.” Chan laughed and kissed the younger again. He could never get enough of his lips, or his teeth eagerly biting. 

Seungmin pushed back, easing Chan into a faster rhythm and letting out quick, needy gasps. Chan was steady though, even with Seungmin’s hips rocking against him he took his time, tracing a lazy path of kisses along Seungmin’s collarbones. Sometimes, Chan would push fully into Seungmin and just stay there, pressing harder and harder, as if trying to see how deep he could do. Seungmin liked to rile the elder up when he did this. He’d push his hips back harder, hoping his bony ass would leave bruises on Chan’s hips, or clench so tight around Chan he nearly gave himself a cramp. Seungmin was wily.

“Sit down,” Seungmin whispered the words against Chan’s lips, “I want to ride you.”

Chan wrapped his arms around Seungmin’s back and peeled him away from the table. He sat in one of the rickety wooden chairs, clutching Seungmin to his chest like a baby. Seungmin could tell it was hard for Chan to lift him, he was shaking even after a few seconds of it, but he found it flattering anyway. He helped Chan slip back inside, latched his lips to Chan’s neck, and then he was in control again.

Honestly, Chan was more than happy to give up control. He rested fully against the back of the chair, hands on Seungmin’s waist tightening and loosening periodically depending on how fast Seungmin was riding him or how hard the younger yanked his frizzy hair. “Jesus christ,” Chan muttered when Seungmin picked up a particularly fast rhythm. Seungmin’s toes were slipping on the floor and the wooden legs of the chair, which creaked in a way which would have been concerning if Chan had the mental strength to be concerned about anything right now.

“Good?” Seungmin asked, right in Chan’s ear, tracing his tongue over the skin and breathing softly. Like blowing air into a microphone. Chan gripped Seungmin’s hips and pressed up into him, hard, knocking a moan out of the younger man.

“So fucking good.”

Seungmin just chuckled and let his lips brush the stubble on Chan’s jaw. They switched off easily. Sometimes Seungmin’s hips would work their magic, moving wildly, but other times Chan’s fingers would dig into Seungmin’s skin and hold him still, driving up into him. Chan was strong and steady, and Seungmin twisted around him like a blaze of fire. All nails and teeth and bones, his lips moving along Chan’s neck and shoulders, anywhere to get a taste of him.

“God,” Chan gasped. He held the back of Seungmin’s head and kissed him again, before dropping his head back and sighing, “I’ve never been this sweaty in my life.” Seungmin smiled into his neck.

“Me neither.” He stuck his tongue out and caught a bead of sweat as it rolled down Chan’s neck, hips still moving slowly.

“Do you want to move to my room? I can put the ac on.” Chan palmed the back of Seungmin’s head, rustling through his hair without thinking. Seungmin agreed and climbed slowly off of Chan’s lap, letting out a little squeak as Chan’s length slipped out of him.

Seungmin stretched and groaned on his way to the bedroom, then turned around in the doorway. “You coming?” he called.

Chan was completely immobile on the chair. Sweat dripped down his neck and highlighted the shaky lines of his amateur tattoos. Seungmin watched him straighten up, and he watched Seungmin. He had forgotten what it felt like to be naked with someone, that exact kind of nervousness and vulnerability. Chan’s whole trailer was hot and smelled like their sweat, and there was Seungmin in his bedroom doorway. Seungmin looked too relaxed for a naked person, calling out for Chan like there was no reason for the older man to pause. 

Eventually Chan stood and followed Seungmin into his bedroom, where the younger face planted on the bed. “What are you hiding your dick for?” Chan hadn’t even realized his hand was cupping his junk, and his ears reddened furiously as he pulled it away.

“I don't know, modesty.” Chan turned his tiger-painted back towards Seungmin to turn on his air conditioning unit. The air smelled a little dusty when it passed through, but Chan barely even noticed. He tilted his head back a little and let the cold air dry the sweat under his chin. When he turned back, Seungmin was fully starfished out, his chest heaving and dick still half-hard between his legs.

“Look at you,” Chan commented. 

Seungmin lifted his head momentarily. His eyes moved over Chan’s body, the way his arms came in to hide his crotch and stomach. “Look at You.” 

Chan smiled and climbed on top of him, and soon they were kissing again. Seungmin pressed their cocks together, wrapping a hand around both of them. Chan’s condom slid against Seungmin’s skin, slick and warm under his fingers. Seungmin squeezed tight and Chan groaned. He ground into Seungmin’s grasp and rolled the skin of his throat between his tongue and teeth. Seungmin’s thumb traced over the head of his cock, and soon enough Chan was grinding faster and faster. “Close?” Seungmin commented.

“Fuck yeah,” Chan groaned. His voice caught wet and thick in his throat, like when he was still smoking. Seungmin pulled their lips together and tongued the gap between Chan’s teeth.

“Take the condom off. I want you to cum on my stomach.” It wasn’t even risky, but something about pulling the condom off still made Chan’s stomach tighten. He backed off so Seungmin’s cock no longer pressed against his own and jerked himself off furiously. Seungmin was smiling against his lips. The most beautiful smile in the world.

Chan came over Seungmin’s stomach with teeth clamped on the younger’s curling lower lip. Seungmin followed soon after, splattering his own stomach and staring into the elder’s hazy eyes.

“Hang on,” Chan pushed himself out of Seungmin’s grasp, ignoring a whine from the younger. He hoisted himself out of bed and wandered naked to the tiny bathroom. 

“Don't close it,” Seungmin called, seeing the elder reach for the door.

Chan gave him a look, “I have to pee.”

“And? I want to look at you.” Seungmin trailed his fingers through the cum on his stomach and sucked them clean, ignoring Chan’s admonitions that he “shouldn’t do that.” Seungmin shrugged and melted into position half-propped up on the pillows while he watched Chan piss.

“Enjoying the show?”

“Oh, I’m loving it.”

Chan’s tongue tucked itself in between his teeth again and he finished up, washing his hands and pulling some wet wipes out from under the sink. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He climbed back onto the bed and watched Seungmin’s stomach fill with breath under his hand, running a wipe from just below his belly button up to the base of his throat. Seungmin watched him without comment now, only moving to pull Chan into another brief kiss,

“Thanks.” 

Chan’s ears lit up red again, “Of course.”

He threw out the used wipes, adjusted some setting on the air conditioner, and finally returned to bed. Seungmin grinned and wrapped around him.

“We could order food later,” Chan offered, after only a few moments of silence.

“Mm. Later. Stay with me first.”

Chan did. His breath came easier now, with Seungmin clinging to him. Seungmin traced over the lines of the tiger on Chan’s back, head cushioned on his arm and bodies all tangled up without reason. It was nice to be held. Chan had missed it. Seungmin had too.

They did end up ordering food later, driving out for curry goat from a takeout place in a strip mall nearby. Chan assured Seungmin that it was the best carribean food he’s had, and Seungmin didn’t know when Chan became an authority on carribean food but he smiled and let Chan order anyway. When they got back, the table was still somewhat damp from their sweat, so Chan opened the styrofoam containers on the couch between them and they ate cross-legged. It was good. This room was warmer than the bedroom, so they pulled their pants off and tried not to get curry on their underwear.

Before long, Seungmin was watching Chan shower and eventually joining him, making Chan blush and flatten himself against the shower wall.

“Turn around, I think the tiger needs a wash.” Seungmin grinned, smacking Chan’s thigh with one soapy palm. Chan would always blush when he teased him like this, but now Seungmin never knew whether Chan would do what he asked or just tug his hair a little and kiss him in response. Chan treated Seungmin like a delicate thing, but he wasn’t one, and he loved proving the elder wrong.

That night, after Seungmin had stolen Chan’s toothbrush and before the boys fell asleep with the dusty air conditioning drifting over them, Chan and Seungmin were still. Their lips had chapped and buzzed from kissing, and Chan could feel every thin strand of hair as he traced his mouth lazily up the back of Seungmin’s neck. 

“It’s not too small, Chan,” Seungmin murmured. His voice was already low and sleepy. “It’s a good home, it’s not too small.”

Seungmin couldn’t see him now, and soon enough he would be snoring, but Chan smiled anyway. “Thank you,” he whispered into Seungmin’s neck, so low he couldn’t hear it over the air conditioner’s hum.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd usually put my twitter here, but I'm actually suspended (hahah I'm suffering). I'll be sure to keep everyone updated if it gets put back up or if I have to make a new account! For now, feel free to contact me thru my curiouscat.
> 
> Twitter: [BigBoyEels](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels)   
> CuriousCat:[BigBoyEels](https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels)
> 
> *UPDATE: THIS INFO IS NEW! If you have an old account for my twt or curiouscat, make sure you’re following these instead!*


End file.
